<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Разговоры о квиддиче и не только by Likoris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735755">Разговоры о квиддиче и не только</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris'>Likoris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Суперпапочки [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дети Виктора и Рона отказались играть в квиддич.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Суперпапочки [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Разговоры о квиддиче и не только</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Виктор любил каждую клеточку тела своего мужа. Виктор любил веснушки на его плечах и такие же трогательные, как и пятнадцать лет назад, ключицы, любил узкие лодыжки и мягкие, совсем не накаченные бицепсы, любил внезапно острые локти и начавший образовываться пивной животик. Виктор считал своего мужа совершенным, хоть и не говорил ему об этом при каждой удобной и не очень возможности. Ну, по крайней мере, он старался. Но большего всего Виктор любил его член - не очень большой, но и не маленький, идеально ровный и словно немного сладковатый на вкус.</p><p>И в этот момент Виктор был абсолютно счастлив, потому что он только что закончил вылизывать яйца Рона и теперь рисовал языком узоры, наслаждаясь каждой секундой соприкосновения с идеальным членом, предвкушая, как уже через минуту он сможет взять его в рот и наконец доставить своему мужу то удовольствие, которое он заслуживает.</p><p>Виктор любил в своем муже все…</p><p>- И все равно я не понимаю, почему ты так спокойно отреагировал.</p><p>…кроме привычки говорить во время секса о посторонних вещах.</p><p>Виктор оторвался от своего занятия и попытался придумать, как он может ответить, чтобы разговор не перерос в абсолютно неуместную сейчас дискуссию, и не смог, поэтому решил перейти в нападение. Нет, не на член, а в словесное нападение, и, видимо, это было ошибкой:</p><p>- Мы с тобой это обсуждали!</p><p>- Конечно, мы это обсуждали, - пылал праведным гневом Рон. - Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что наши дети отказались играть в квиддич.</p><p>Виктор лишь устало вздохнул - это они обсуждали тоже отнюдь не впервые. Собственно говоря, последнюю неделю, прошедшую с шокирующего известия, они только об этом и говорили. Вернее, говорил в основном Рон, причем не переставая: и за завтраком, и во время приема душа и даже в постели. Последнее бесило Виктора невероятно. И хотя он вроде бы давно смирился со странной привычкой своего мужа, но отсутствие нормального секса все равно его напрягало.</p><p>Вот и сейчас уже было накатывающее возбуждение как рукой сняло. Виктор с тоской посмотрел на все еще стоящий член Рона. Иногда ему действительно казалось, что он недостаточно хорош, раз не может отвлечь своего мужа от посторонних мыслей. И как бы он ни убеждал себя в обратном, это все равно было больно. Он слез с Рона, присел на край кровати и спрятал лицо в ладонях.</p><p>- Вик? Не расстраивайся ты так, может, они еще передумают, - Рон, наконец, обратил внимание на его состояние, но понял все, естественно, не так, впрочем, ничего удивительного в этом не было.</p><p>- Да плевать мне на квиддич, - взорвался Виктор. Он говорил об этом уже сотню раз, но муж словно отказывался слышать, перекладывая на него собственные переживания. - Пусть делают, что хотят!</p><p>Виктор вскочил с кровати и отошел к окну, вглядываясь в бесконечную черноту, окружающую их дом в эту пасмурную ночь. Ему было стыдно за злость в собственном голосе, за внезапно прорвавшийся акцент, за вспыльчивость. Вот только злился Виктор в первую очередь на себя, а не на мужа с его дурацкими неуместными вопросами.</p><p>- Вик, ты чего?  - Рон за его спиной зашуршал одеялами, но не встал.</p><p>Виктор словно затылком чувствовал растерянный взгляд, но не торопился оборачиваться. Ему хотелось побыть одному, вот только он был на сто процентов уверен, что Рон не позволит ему снова залезть в раковину, чтобы зализывать раны. Возможно, именно благодаря этому они и прожили вместе столько времени.</p><p>- Скажи что-нибудь, - снова привлек внимание Рон. Его голос звучал взволнованно, но вместо просительных интонаций в нем сквозила непоколебимая уверенность. Абсолютно не замечая никаких намеков в любой непонятной ситуации, Рон вызывал Виктора на откровенность, заставлял говорить о своих чувствах, искать компромисс, или то, что он таковым считал.</p><p>Проблема была в том, что сейчас Виктор не знал, что сказать. Они уже столько раз говорили на эту тему, что подобрать новые слова,казалось невозможным. Как еще он мог объяснить мужу, что его обижает, когда тот говорит во время секса на посторонние темы, что как бы он ни убеждал себя в обратном, он все равно не может не заморачиваться и каждый раз думает, что с ним что-то не так. Что временами ему кажется, что он не заслуживает такого мужа, как Рон. И что раз от раза эти чувства становятся только сильнее.</p><p>Поэтому Виктор просто продолжал молчать, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, пытаясь заставить себя успокоиться.</p><p>- Дело ведь не в квиддиче? - наконец догадался Рон.</p><p>Все еще не в силах подобрать слова, Виктор просто кивнул и сжал кулак с такой силой, что даже его короткие ногти больно впились в ладонь.</p><p>- В моем неумении держать язык за зубами?</p><p>Виктор снова кивнул и медленно разжал пальцы. Злость постепенно уходила, оставляя после себя глухую тоску.</p><p>- Прости, наверное, я немного зациклился на квиддиче.</p><p>- Не немного, - сглотнув ком в горле, сказал Виктор. Ему все еще не хотелось говорить, но это было все же необходимо.</p><p>- Прости, - покаянно повторил Рон и внезапно взял Виктора за руку, заставляя тем самым посмотреть на себя. - Я просто пытался поддержать тебя.</p><p>- Меня? - от удивлением Виктор отдернул руку.</p><p>- Ну да, - Рон пожал плечами. - Думал, что для тебя это важно.</p><p>Виктор дважды медленно сжал кулак, пытаясь избавиться от абсолютно ненужных сейчас эмоций.</p><p>- Я же сразу сказал, что нормально отношусь к тому, что наши дети не будут играть в квиддич, - Виктор говорил спокойно, хотя это удавалось ему с большим трудом. </p><p>- Я подумал, что ты просто делаешь вид, что все нормально, - голос Рона звучал до того обескураженно, что его захотелось обнять, что Виктор и сделал. </p><p>В этом был весь Рон.</p><p>- Но все и правда нормально, - на всякий случай еще раз повторил Виктор, надеясь, что в этот раз ему все-таки поверят.</p><p>Несколько минут они сидели обнявшись, наслаждаясь этой целомудренной близостью, которая была гораздо более интимной, чем самый горячий секс.</p><p>- Спасибо, что терпишь, - прошептал Рон. - Иногда мне кажется, что я тебя не заслуживаю.</p><p>- Мне тоже иногда кажется, что я тебя не заслуживаю, - едва слышно проговорил Виктор - ему все еще было трудно говорить о собственных чувствах, но он знал, что муж нуждается в его словах, и пообещал себе постараться исправиться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>